Computing devices can perform various functions, such as executing applications, receiving user input, and outputting information for display. For instance, computing devices may execute applications, such as an email client, travel assistant, messaging client, and the like. Software developers may write such applications in human-readable source code that is compiled into machine-readable code. In some instances, machine-readable code may be organized into discrete executable components, such as compiled classes in an object-oriented design. An application may include one or more executable components that implement various functionality. In some distributed environments, a user computing device (e.g., a smartphone) may use a media store application to search for and install applications, which are provided by a remote computing system. Typically, when a user selects an application in the media store application to install at the user computing device, the remote computing system sends a single file that includes all of the executable components to perform all functionality of the application, regardless of whether the user actually uses all the functionality. As applications grow in size, the amount time needed to download and install such applications may grow, thereby requiring a user to wait greater amounts of time to install and execute applications.